


Make Haste, Brave Knight!

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Tickling, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A noble knight must fight a powerful monster to save his beloved princess. Or: Feliks and Alfred surprise Toris with cheap props and tickle fights and he can’t help but join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Haste, Brave Knight!

There was a foam sword leaning on the wall by the front door with a folded note taped to it when Toris came home that evening. Puzzled, he pulled off the note and opened it, quickly recognizing Feliks’s handwriting.

“Brave knight! Your beautiful princess has been kidnapped by a powerful monster! Take thy sword, defeat the ferocious beast, and win back thy fair maiden!”

Toris stared at the note, befuddled. “What on Earth…?”

There were footsteps from upstairs, then what sounded like muffled giggling and bedsprings creaking. Toris lowered the note and glanced up at the ceiling with a wry smile. He grabbed the sword and headed upstairs, wondering if he really wanted to see the end results of leaving Alfred and Feliks alone for an entire afternoon. 

It wasn’t as bad as it could have been. At least they hadn’t destroyed the kitchen this time.

Feliks was on the bed, wrists tied loosely to the headboard, squirming and giggling underneath Alfred, who was looming over the smaller blond, mercilessly ticking his ribs and armpits. They were both laughing, grinning, and naked, save for the glitzy tiara atop Feliks’s head, and the short, plastic horns poking out of Alfred’s hair. 

With a sigh and a little smirk, Toris realized it was going to be one of _those_ nights. He stepped forward, sword raised, and coughed politely. 

Alfred and Feliks both looked up at him, and both their faces split into even wider smiles.

“Sir Liet!” Feliks cried out, sounding like he was trying really hard not to laugh. “Hurry, save me from this beast!”

“It’s too late now!” Alfred crowed, hands dancing up Feliks’s sides again and sending him into another giggling fit. “I’m gonna eat you up, little princess!”

He dove onto Feliks, kissing and nipping up and down his neck with exaggerated “Om nom nom” noises, making him yelp and wriggle on the bed.

“Nooo!” Feliks squealed playfully, kicking his feet aimlessly, and looked back over at Toris with a wobbly grin and bright pink cheeks.

“Q-quickly, noble knight!” he giggled. “Save meee!”

Toris was still standing near the door, not sure if he should be humiliated, aroused, or laughing. He settled on an embarrassed snort and a shake of his head, cheeks turning pink as he raised the sword in a familiar battle stance. 

“Let him go, you monster!” he cried out, throwing his pride to the wind and deciding to just roll with this. He was grateful the bedroom curtains were shut, at least.

Alfred looked up and jumped off the bed, hands raised and curled into claws. He stood between Toris and Feliks, looking about as threatening as he could while wearing nothing but a cheap Halloween prop and a goofy grin.

“You don’t stand a chance!” he boasted. “I’m gonna gobble you both up!”

Alfred lunged, tackling Toris and wrapping his arms around his waist, hoisting him into the air and burying his face in his neck, covering his skin in quick kisses and little bites. Caught off guard, Toris yelped and wriggled in Alfred’s grip, unable to bite back his laughter as Alfred spun them around. Toris was dropped onto the bed, adjacent to Feliks, and Alfred dove back onto him, yanking his shirt buttons open and trailing his mouth down his neck and collar bones, still making growling sounds.

A little stunned, but certainly not disliking this, Toris lay there squirming and giggling for a moment while Alfred pulled open his shirt, before he felt Feliks’s foot nudge his shoulder and he glanced up at him.

“Don’t give up, Sir Liet!” Feliks called out, face split in a wide grin. “I know you can beat him!”

“Hah! Not likely!” Alfred shot back, his hands dancing back up Toris’s sides and going right for his weak spots, making him nearly shriek with laughter as he twisted under Alfred, trying to keep his arms pressed to his sides to fend off the onslaught of tickling.

“Y-you monster!” he snickered, while Alfred nuzzled and mouthed at a very ticklish spot right under his ear. “Have you no-aah!-n-no mercy!?”

“Nope!” Alfred laughed in his ear, before catching Toris’s lips with his own and laughing into his mouth. Toris “struggled” under him for a moment, rolling his hips up while Alfred grappled with his belt, until Feliks’s foot hit his shoulder again.

“Hey, princess still needs rescuing here!” 

Toris looked back up, which gave Alfred ample opportunity to attack his neck again, making him squirm and giggle.

“I-I’m sorry, fair maiden-EEP! He’s t-too powerful!”

“Use the sword, noble knight! Hit his weak point with sacred magic or whatever!”

Realizing he’d kept hold of the foam sword even while getting tossed about, Toris gently jabbed Alfred in the side with the tip, to which Alfred howled in fake pain and threw himself off the bed, rolling on the floor and clutching his “wound.”

Already far too in the spirit of things to stop playing along now, Toris got to his feet and stood over Alfred, who was clearly holding back laughter as he grinned up at him, foam blade pointed down at his neck.

“Spare me, please!” Alfred cried out with a huge smile. “I’ll do anything you say, just don’t slay me!”

“Very well then, monster,” Toris said smugly, lifting the sword. “Obey my command, and I’ll spare you.”

Alfred quickly got to his knees, crawling forward and wrapping his arms around Toris’s waist in a tight squeeze.

“Thank you, noble knight!” he said, nuzzling at Toris’s bare stomach, mouth very close to the waistband of his trousers. “Tell me, what can I do to repay such kindness to my new master?”

He grinned purposefully up at Toris, whose face turned a shade redder. Alfred calling him "master" unexpectedly made something very warm brew deep inside him. “Ah, well…”

An impatient cough from the bed interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced back over at Feliks, who was still tied up and pouting, probably peeved that he hadn’t gotten his kisses yet. If he’d been standing upright, he’d probably be tapping his foot by now.

“Pardon me, monster, but I must attend to the princess,” Toris said conversationally, not missing Alfred’s snicker as he let him go. He shrugged off his shirt as he crawled back onto the bed, leaving the sword to one side as he pulled apart the loose knots keeping Feliks tied to the headboard.

“Sir Liet, you’re so brave!” Feliks squealed, flinging his arms around Toris’s neck as soon as they were free and yanking him down to the bed. He kissed him messily, on his mouth and across his cheeks. “Such an arduous task must be rewarded!”

“Mm, rewarded, you say?” Toris mumbled against Feliks’s lips, before pulling back to smile down at him. “What does the beautiful princess have in mind?”

“How about the princess’s pure, untainted virginity?” Feliks asked coyly, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

“Didn’t I already take that about 400 years ago?”

Alfred snickered from beside the bed and Feliks smacked Toris lightly on the arm. "Hey, you want this untainted virginity or what?”

Toris was about to retort back, when an idea popped into his head. He glanced back at Alfred, kneeling beside the bed with his arms propped up on the mattress, grinning over at the pair, and a smile spread across his face.

“Fair maiden, I’ll take your prize,” he said, sitting up on his knees. “But, I feel it is only fair to offer the monster a chance at redemption also.”

Feliks raised an eyebrow, looking interested. “Hmm, very well…”

Toris sat back on the bed and looked back at Alfred, gesturing him over. “Monster, come forth!”

Alfred clambered up on the bed, getting a little crowded with all three of them now on it. “Yes, my liege?”

“After putting the beautiful princess through such torment,” Toris said, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling open the top drawer. “It seems fitting that you make it up to him through pleasure, and prepare him for me.”

He pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, handing it to Alfred, who accepted it with a grin. 

“I shan’t disappoint you, sir knight!” Alfred said with a deep bow, which lost some of its impact as he was already sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. He got up on his knees and crawled over to Feliks, who sat up a bit straighter, biting his lip and grinning as Alfred popped open the bottle cap and drizzled lube across his fingers. Feliks leaned back on the pillows, wrapping one hand around his thigh and lifting one leg out of the way. 

Alfred leaned over Feliks, propping himself up on one arm braced against the bed, and dipping his head to kiss the smaller blond as his other hand slipped between his legs and he gently rubbed his fingertips against his anus. 

Toris let out a heavy breath, face heating up as he watched Feliks squirm and shift, humming pleasantly into Alfred's mouth as he steadily stretched out around his fingers. He swallowed thickly, finding it hard to tear his eyes away, before remembering he had preparations to make too, and began shucking off his trousers.

He got distracted all over again when Feliks moaned out loud, and looked over to see him arch up, head tipping back and breaking the kiss. Grinning a little smugly, Alfred dropped his head to press his lips up and down Feliks's neck, brushing over the little bite marks he'd left earlier. 

"Have I made up for my cruelty, princess?" he cooed, softly nuzzling Feliks's collar bone, slipping a second finger into him.

"Mmm, almost," Feliks sighed back, licking his lips and looking down at Alfred. "I bet some oral would help me forgive you."

Alfred snickered, shifting on the bed so he was lying perpendicular to Feliks, one arm tucked under his leg and still working his fingers in and out of him, the other reaching across his waist to hold up his hard cock so he could slide his mouth down on it.

Toris nearly moaned along with Feliks at the sight, eyes darting between both their faces, unable to decide which was more appealing; Alfred with his lips wrapped around Feliks's cock, or Feliks with his eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed, starting to pant loudly. His hazy green eyes found Toris's and he grinned lazily.

"C'mon, Sir Liet, don't you have work to do too?" he asked teasingly, before groaning and biting his lip, Toris glancing back down in time to see Alfred squeeze in a third slick finger, his lips at the base of Feliks's cock. 

"Y-yes, of course," Toris murmured distractedly, kicking off his pants and underwear and picking up the bottle of lube where Alfred had dropped it. He coated his own fingers in lube and sat back on his dry hand, reaching down with the slick one past his own swelling cock to prepare himself.

He barely paid any mind to his own stretching, much more enthralled in watching Alfred's cheek bulge out as Feliks's cock head rubbed against the inside of it, or how Feliks twitched and moaned, toes curling against the bed sheets. Maybe he rushed it a little, wincing as he squeezed in a second finger a bit too quickly, but it was very hard not to want to hurry when Feliks was breathing heavily with his eyes fluttering shut and Alfred was starting to grind against the bed.

Feliks's hazy eyes met his and he seemed to realize Toris was getting a little desperate. "Mm, easy there, big guy," he said, gently tugging Alfred's hair and easing him up off his cock. "This is supposed to be Sir Liet's prize, right? You don't wanna hog it all, do you?"

Alfred hummed, lifting up off of Feliks's cock and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "No, of course not." He glanced over at Toris, a smile quirking his lips. "I'd hate to deprive my master of his well-earned reward."

Toris gulped heavily at the "master" comment again. It certainly wasn't helping his patience any.

"I-I'll be ready soon," he panted, a little flustered now that both their eyes were on him. The air felt very warm in the bedroom now, almost thick.

Feliks sat up and crawled across the bed towards him, cupping his face in his hands and smiling peaceably up at him.

"Please don't rush yourself, fair knight," he cooed, leaning forward to leave kisses across his cheeks. "It'll be worth the wait."

"Oh, it will," Toris murmured hazily, groaning softly as he worked himself open, able to add a third finger before long. By then, Alfred was also up and sitting beside him, leaving kisses along his shoulders and running his hands up and down his sides, while Feliks continued to press his lips to his cheeks and nose.

Finally feeling stretched enough, he slid out his fingers with a grunt, catching Feliks's mouth with his own for a moment before turning to kiss Alfred too.

"Well, I have my sword," he said, feeling a little daring. "But I'll need my shield, too."

Feliks burst out laughing, burying his face against Toris's neck. "Oh my _god_ Liet, that was dirty!"

"I tried, okay?" Toris shot back, already flustered at making the innuendo. 

"I thought it was awesome," Alfred snickered, wrapping his arms around Toris's waist. "But, I get a 'shield' too, right?"

"Well, if you've got a 'sword,' I suppose you'll need to protect it," Toris said, face turning redder as Feliks laughed again.

Alfred, on the other hand, looked puzzled. "Wait, so I wrap the shield around the sword?"

Then Feliks looked thoughtful. "Yeah, and like, am I gonna get slain by his sword, or what?"

"And then the monster slays the knight?" Alfred added.

"Can we move on, please?" Toris groused, though even he was struggling not to laugh by now.

"Yeah, this metaphor's getting weird," Feliks shrugged. "Anyway, I'll go grab the shields!" 

He fell back on the bed, reaching into the bedside table again and pulling out a line of condoms, before rolling onto his back and settling against the pillows.

"Alright, Sir Liet, draw your 'sword,' or whatever," he snickered, tossing the condoms at Toris.

"I thought we were dropping this," he replied after catching them, tearing off a condom and ripping the packet open.

"I dunno, I still think it's funny," Alfred grinned, propping his chin over Toris's shoulder as he rolled the condom on, applying more lube. "But, wouldn't you be sheathing it?"

" _Moving on._ "

Feliks was still giggling so Toris felt some smug pleasure in shutting him up with a kiss, brushing his lips with his tongue as he lifted Feliks's leg with one hand, guiding himself in with the other.

"Okay?" he asked, pulling away a moment as his cock head nudged against Feliks's pucker.

" _So_ okay," Feliks smiled, pulling him back down as Toris pushed in, vaguely aware of the sound of tearing foil behind him.

If he had to be honest, he really loved entering Feliks when they were kissing. He always let out that one type of moan he loved so much, starting out low and steadily rising as he slid inside, reverberating against his mouth. Feliks's hands curled in his hair and tugged, urging him in for a deeper kiss as he pushed his cock in. He took a few shallow thrusts, working in a bit more with each one until they were flush against each other and Feliks's legs were pressed snugly against his waist, and he was panting softly into Feliks's mouth.

"Mnn, Liet..."

He jumped ever so slightly when Alfred's hand landed on his shoulder blade and trailed down his spine, smoothing over uneven scars and followed by soft kisses. 

"I ever tell you guys you're fucking adorable?" Alfred chuckled lowly against his skin, hands sliding down Toris's waist to Feliks's thighs, squeezing affectionately. "'Cuz it's true."

Toris lifted away from the kiss, sighing heavily as Alfred's hands slid back up to his backside and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing him, another kiss dropped to the base of his spine.

"You're too cute, I wanna join in."

Feliks laughed in his throat. "Aww, poor monster's just lonely."

"We... we shouldn't make him feel left out," Toris added, glancing over his shoulder, smiling up at Alfred as he bent his legs, pushing his knees under Feliks to make room for him, nearly bending the smaller blond in half. Feliks adjusted with him, looping his arms around Toris's neck and pulling himself up slightly, Toris holding him securely with his arms around his back.

Alfred beamed as he bent over the pair, bracing one arm against the bed and guiding himself in with the other, Toris groaning lowly as he was filled and stretched. Alfred slid in smooth and settled over him, keeping himself propped up on his arms but low enough that his chest could brush against Toris's back, and he could lean down to leave kisses all across Toris's shoulders.

"Ahh... everyone good?" Alfred gasped out, and Toris could feel his hips twitching excitedly as they all settled into each other. 

"Ooh, yeah," Feliks sighed, head titling back against the pillows.

Toris moaned affirmatively, dipping his head to trail kisses down Feliks's neck.

"Alright," Alfred breathed, mouth pressed to Toris's back. "Okay."

They'd done this position enough to know it was generally easiest to let whoever was on top control the rhythm, so Toris followed Alfred's lead as he rolled his hips back and then snapped them forward, drawing mixed sounds of pleasure from all three of them as the bed creaked, the headboard hitting the wall. 

Alfred drew back and pushed forward again, Toris breathing heavily against Feliks's collar bone as he was pushed as well, Alfred rocking him into Feliks, fucking Feliks through him. Since he was following the pace, Toris let himself focus on other things than keeping up the rhythm, like how Alfred's arms, braced against the bed either side of him, brushed against his shoulders as he moved, or how Feliks's fingernails dug into his skin, sure to leave marks, or how they both pressed in closer and closer to him, Feliks's arms clinging tighter and Alfred's chest right against his back, sandwiching him snugly between them in a very pleasant way.

"Mmm, Liet..."

"Lith, honey..."

He still wasn't used to how it felt being between the two of them; full and tight and so wonderfully warm, back and front. It was almost overwhelming, a tiny bit claustrophobic, but Feliks's hands gently lifting his face to kiss him again kept him grounded, as did Alfred's gentle little bites along the crook of his neck. 

He and Feliks moaned into each other’s mouths, Alfred picking up the pace above them and making the bed hit the wall again. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Toris was glad he didn't have any neighbors very close by. When they came apart, Feliks's eyes lingered on his for a moment before snapping past him, a wobbly smirk spreading across his face.

"Are you _pouting_?" he laughed breathlessly.

"I wanna kiss, too," Alfred mumbled against Toris's shoulder, and Toris couldn't help but laugh either, the sound coming out as a half-moan when Alfred thrust into him.

"You can have one," he chuckled, peering over his shoulder. He groaned as Alfred shifted positions to lean forward, pressing him further down onto Feliks as he craned his neck over Toris's shoulder to meet his mouth. The angle of his cock inside him shifted, rubbing at a new spot and making his arms quiver as Alfred kissed him quickly, then glanced down at Feliks.

"Not too heavy?" Alfred he asked, and Feliks shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine..." he panted, hips shifting with the new position. “You two should totally keep kissing though, it's hot."

Toris twisted his neck to catch Alfred again, the pose a little straining on him but not bad enough to make him want to stop. He was moaning more frequently now, losing his rhythm as he felt tight warmth brewing low in his gut. He panted against Alfred's mouth as the kiss began to fall apart, breathing in hot air and gasping out soft whimpers. His fingers curled against Feliks's back as he tensed up all over.

"Gettin' close?" Feliks panted in his ear between leaving kisses down his jaw line.

"Yeah, yeah, I... Ooohh..." 

Toris couldn't keep his head turned for much longer, burying his face back in Feliks's neck as the tension in his belly wound tighter and tighter with each thrust from above or clench from below.

"Oh, oh god..."

Alfred shifted above him again and Toris felt him worm a hand between him and Feliks, wrapping it around Feliks's cock and starting to stroke it, making Feliks jolt and moan loudly beneath him.

_Such a considerate monster,_ he thought to himself with a muffled laugh, just as the tension in him snapped and he came with a deep groan, shoulders trembling.

Even as he started to soften, he was still being rocked back and forth by the other two. He splayed his hands across Feliks's back and kissed along his neck and chest, helping him along while Alfred continued working his cock. Toris could tell he was close too, as he started breathing very heavily with his head tipped back, making noises that almost sounded like whining as his fingernails gripped Toris's biceps hard enough to leave deep, red marks. He cried out when he came, Toris feeling wet warmth against his belly as Alfred's hand remained there for a few moments longer, stretching out his orgasm. 

Toris remained where he was, slouched against Feliks with his lips pressed to his neck, pushing out little huffs of breath as Alfred sped up a bit more. It felt nice, he thought, being plaint and lose and letting Alfred keep going, his fingers still twitching with little post-orgasmic tremors. He opened his eyes and glanced up at Feliks, seeing him lying back with his eyes closed and a lazy grin on his face, one hand curled affectionately around Alfred's wrist, corners of his lips twitching. The tiara was still perched on his head, making him giggle.

And then Alfred buried his face in Toris's hair and came with a low moan, hips stuttering and soon stilling as he went lax and flopped over onto his side.

It was quiet for a second, as Toris's eyes slipped shut again and he let his head rest against Feliks's chest, hearing his heart thudding beneath his ear.

Until Feliks gave him a shove and grunted, "Okay, _now_ you're getting heavy."

Toris scoffed lightly, rolling off of him, only for Alfred to catch him from behind and wrap his arms tight around his waist, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"That was fun," he chuckled into Toris's ear.

"It was, wasn't it?" Toris admitted, peering over his shoulder. He smiled when he noticed Alfred also still had his horns on, though they were a bit skewed by now.

Feliks scooted over on the bed and up to Toris's chest, nuzzling his collar bone and kissing some little bite marks left behind. "So, is this 'happily ever after' then?"

Toris smiled, wrapping an arm around him. "Something like that."

"...Until another monster appears, and this time the princess has to save the knight!" 

“What?”

Toris blinked, taken aback as Feliks suddenly sat up, excitedly grinning down at him.

Before he could say anything, Alfred had grabbed him tighter and started nibbling on his neck again, making him yelp and twist in his arms.

"Ah, Alfred-!"

But then the tickling started back up, and all he could really do was wriggle and playfully shove Alfred's hands away from his ribs, trying to speak through his laughter and over Alfred's exaggerated growling noises.

"S-seriously, it hasn't even b-been five minutes-EEP!"

Feliks grabbed the sword from where Toris had left it, standing up on the bed and looming over the other two. 

"You let my cute knight go, you jerk!" he crowed with a smile.

"Never!" Alfred cried back, clinging to Toris once again. "He's my cutie now!"

Catching his breath after another attack from the tickle monster, Toris panted as he shook his head. "You two are going to be the death of me."

"Well, at least you'll die happy, right?" Alfred asked, grinning against his neck.

"...Yeah, I will."

And then Feliks dove onto them with a war cry that sounded more like a laugh, the sword left forgotten as they rolled and squirmed on the bed together, and Toris decided he really shouldn't be so hesitant about leaving these two alone together for long periods of time.


End file.
